una pequeña historia
by Thia017
Summary: Una pequeña llorona y su príncipe, 17 años después de su primer encuentro.


_UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA_

Hace mucho tiempo ya, en una ciudad de los Estados Unidos, una pequeña niña lloraba desconsolada tirada boca a bajo sosteniendo una carta entre las manos, sin darse cuenta que un joven, un poco mayor que ella, la miraba interesado.

Él decidió acercarse, intrigado por la forma de llorar de la niña, sin embargo no quería asustarla, por eso pensó que lo mejor sería romper el silencio que los separaba tocando un poco de música con la gaita que llevaba con él.

La pequeña, al escuchar aquel sonido que nunca antes había escuchado dejo de llorar y se levanto buscando el lugar del que provenía aquella melodía, y ahí, lo vio, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules. Desconcertada por su vestimenta y el extraño artefacto que llevaba entre manos, le preguntó:

_¿Y tu quién eres? _- a lo que él, con una hermosa sonrisa respondió

_¿Quién crees que soy?_

_Pareces un astronauta…_

_¿Astronauta? _

_Si.. eres varón pero llevas falda y tienes una pipa con un estómago_

_¿Falda? Esto es un __**Kilt**__, la vestimenta típica de escocia, y esto es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical_ – el muchacho comenzó a tocar la melodía que anteriormente había tocado.

La pequeña escuchaba con detenimiento y de pronto dijo:

_Suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran _

_Jajajajaja…. Caracoles, has dicho caracoles jajaja_

Ambos rieron con gusto ante el comentario de la niña, entonces al ver esa sonrisa tan peculiar en la niña…

_Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras..._

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente y en su corazón, junto con la imagen de aquel muchacho.

Ella siempre se había preguntado quien era él, fue gracias a él que decidió dejar el hogar en el que vivía, esperando en algún momento poder encontrarlo y, durante su búsqueda había conocido a mucha gente que había ejercido una gran influencia en su vida, había vivido un sin número de aventuras y experiencias, que la habían hecho ser la persona que era en actualmente.

Ahora después de casi 17 años, la pequeña niña, estaba en el lugar en el que había conocido a aquel muchacho, a quien con mucho cariño llamaba "_El príncipe de la colina"_. El recuerdo de aquel joven le había ayudado en muchos momentos difíciles a lo largo de los años, durante los cuales, su mayor tesoro era un broche que _su príncipe _había dejado caer cuando se alejó de ella. Hacía aproximadamente 3 años que había descubierto, finalmente, quién era el _príncipe_ que durante casi toda su vida le había dado una ilusión.

Cerca de ahí aquel joven, la veía con mucho orgullo. Le encantaba ver la increíble mujer en la que la pequeña de los caracoles se había convertido. Él, sin que ella pudiera reconocerlo, había pasado a su lado momentos dulces, felices, llenos de sonrisas y ocurrencias, y también momentos muy difíciles. Habían desarrollado, con el pasar de los años, un lazo de amistad y cariño increíblemente fuerte. Aquel rubio de ojos azules, se había convertido en su amigo, su paño de lágrimas, su protector… y ella... para él, ella era todo… sus vidas giraban entorno una de otra, y se sentían increíblemente vacíos si no se tenían cerca.

Él la miraba con devoción. Desde el momento en que aquellos ojos color esmeralda se posaron en él, desde que vio aquella hermosa sonrisa… desde entonces supo que había encontrado un gran tesoro y sintió la necesidad de mantenerse siempre cerca de ella, y de alguna manera lo había logrado, lo cual lo llenaba de gozo.

Para la "_pequeña pecosa_", como a él le gustaba llamarla, saber que su mejor amigo era el _príncipe de la colina_, había sido algo verdaderamente asombroso, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Su amigo, con quien, incluso había vivido durante una temporada, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera reconocido desde el primer momento aquella mirada, esos ojos azules que la habían hecho soñar durante tanto tiempo? Y además, él no solamente era _su príncipe_, sino también, el hombre que le había dado una familia, aquel que se había encargado de protegerla y procurar para ella la mejor educación, el que siempre, aún en contra de la sociedad, le dio la libertad de ser ella quien decidiera la manera en que quería vivir su vida. Aquel rubio, combinaba en una sola persona a los 3 personajes que mayor influencia habían tenido en su vida… primero como su ilusión, después como su mecenas y finalmente como su amigo.

Su _príncipe, _había cambiado mucho, había dejado de ser un muchacho lindo y se había convertido en un hombre que podía arrancar suspiros a cualquiera. Era un hombre muy apuesto, alto y delgado, pero atlético. Ahora llevaba su rubia cabellera un poco más larga que cuando lo conoció, sin embargo su semblante seguía reflejando el mismo amor a la vida, y sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar, seguían siendo la muestra más clara de la pureza de su alma.

Ambos atesoraban los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde que se conocieron hasta los que vivían en el presente, podían ver lo que había en sus almas e incluso sentir el dolor que el otro sentía.

Algún tiempo después de que le confesará sus verdaderas identidades, él había tomado a su cargo el liderazgo de la familia a la que pertenecía, cosa que no lo hacía del todo feliz, porque tenía que sacrificar gran parte de su libertad, pero tenerla a ella a su lado, le había permitido afrontar las cosas de la mejor manera. En ocasiones el regresaba del trabajo muerto de cansancio y exasperado por todos los problemas que su posición le presentaba, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo olvidar todo y le ayudaba a disfrutar al máximo su vida, le regresaba un poco de la libertad que había sacrificado.

Ella siempre había seguido sus sueños, era un espíritu libre y eso a él lo hacía valorarla aún más. Esa pequeña pecosa, había seguido su vocación, sin embargo, había buscado la manera de prepararse para ser la "_dama de sociedad_" que siempre le habían solicitado ser, le encantaba ver el orgullo reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, y sabía que al convertirse en esa gran dama, podría ganarse todo el orgullo que ellos podían demostrar. En ocasiones su jovialidad la hacía perder un poco la compostura, pero él prefería mil veces a aquella pequeña atravancada y traviesa que a la señorita bien portada.

Siempre, desde el primer momento, supieron que sus vidas estarían unidas, pero nunca se imaginaron cuanto.

Ahora él seguía viéndola, se veía tan hermosa... recargada en su árbol favorito, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas y remarcaba su delgada e impresionante figura, el cabello levantado en una coleta; la imagen que él veía era sublime, y la belleza de su _pequeña _se realzaba por la iluminación del atardecer y la gran gama de colores que tenía el cielo, ella irradiaba un brillo que a él siempre le había impresionado, ella era como un sueño, y lo hacía muy feliz saber que aunque cerrara mil veces los ojos, ella seguiría ahí... se veía tan serena.

En aquel momento, después de apreciar la belleza de aquella mujer, que lo había inspirado a ser lo mejor de él, el rubio se encamino hacia ella. Sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, no se dio cuenta del momento en que él llegó, la observó un poco más y después la abrazó. Sentirla tan cerca, sentir su espalda contra su pecho, su cintura entre sus manos, respirar su aroma, escuchar todo lo que ambos decían aún estando en silencio, nunca imaginó que la vida premiara su soledad y sufrimiento, con una felicidad tan grande. Ambos se habían considerado solitarios, pero ahora, sus almas al fin tenían compañía.

Ella aceptó con gusto el abrazo y el roce de sus cuerpos. Se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, él le agradeció por la vida que hasta el momento había vivido con ella, ella se giró, le regaló una de esas sonrisas que él tanto amaba, esperando recibir a cambio la mirada de esos ojos azules que por tanto tiempo había adorado. Él tomó con una mano su cintura y con la otra su rostro, para después depositar en sus labios un tierno beso, en el cual ambos decían lo mucho que se amaban.

En qué momento había nacido ese sentimiento, ninguno lo tenía claro, pero sabían que lo que los unía era más grande que el amor... era como si el universo entero hubiera conspirado para que finalmente se encontraran... era la unión de sus almas... lo era todo.

Él se separó de aquel dulce beso y la abrazó, intentando que fuera su alma la que le dijera lo feliz que era al tenerla a su lado. Después, la alejó de sí un poco y viéndola a los ojos dijo:

_Pequeña, recuerdas lo que dije en aquel picnic, cuando acababa de recuperar la memoria, justo antes de que te dijera quién era en realidad _– ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces el siguió – _q__ue lindo es compartir algo entre dos, por qué no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre_... _– _metió la mano en su bolsillo, se hincó frente a ella y tomando su mano izquierda dijo – _d__éjame compartir tus problemas y tristezas... _– las lágrimas acudieron inmediatamente a aquellos ojos color esmeralda, al sentir el pequeño anillo que él deslizaba por su dedo y con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, aceptó la propuesta de su querido príncipe – _Desde hoy seremos más unidos _– dijo él con una enorme sonrisa y su mirada reflejaba todo el amor que había en él.

_Te amo Albert_ – dijo ella.

_Te amo pequeña_... – sonrió – _te amo Candy. _

FIN

Bien... se que es algo lacónico, pero, disfruto mucho del silencio y de todas las cosas que pueden decirse sin articular palabra alguna... prefiero crear las imágenes en mi imaginación, ver los colores mientras cierro los ojos, escuchar al viento... en fin... espero comentarios... Ciao... Alethia


End file.
